You've Got Me
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Shiel feels like she has nothing now that the Maiden has left for the surface. Is she right? SekixShiel


You've Got Me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Underground. Seki x Shiel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone girl walked carefully across the rubble strewn in every direction. Wouldn't do to sprain her ankle now when she had just survived having her whole world fall on top of her …literally.

Shiel looked at her surroundings again. _'It really is a mess down here'_ she thought. The slums had suffered widespread damage from Kashin's attempted destruction of it and its inhabitants, and it didn't look like it would be up to much anytime soon. But the slum dwellers were a hardy bunch, they would get through it. They were already swarming on the ground, salvaging whatever they could and some were even trying to rebuild their homes.

'_They'll be fine, because they have a purpose. I don't have a purpose'_ she thought, becoming slightly sad. Since the Maiden had returned to the surface with Chelsea, Rumina and the nerdy guy, Shiel had been wandering around helping with the reconstruction plans, but her heart wasn't in it.

And all for a guy.

Although she was ashamed to admit it, she hadn't just fought because she wanted to save the slums that badly, she had wanted to live to confess to someone…how she felt about them.

The wind whispered in her ear carrying a name on its wings. Seki.

After the fight was done, he had disappeared back to the lower levels to gather those who had opposed Kashin's regime to rehabilitate the underground and turn it into the honest organisation it was originally meant to be. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, never mind tell him…

_**Crunch**_.

The sound roused Shiel from her thoughts and she whirled around to see who had joined her on this desolate wasteland. Her breath caught.

"Seki" she said flatly. The irony almost made her want to cry.

He inclined his head in return. "Shiel"

For a long moment, neither moved, nor spoke, they just stared. Never one to be patient, Shiel finally had to break the silence. "Sooo, what brings you all the way down here?" she asked him as nonchalantly as she could manage, given that her heart had started racing uncontrollably.

Seki looked at her and said slowly. "I'm here to inspect the reconstruction efforts"

Shiel resisted the urge to snarl bitterly. _'Of course he's not here for you, stupid girl!'_ her mind screamed at her. Outwardly, she nodded calmly and replied. "Its going okay, but there's still a long way to go, as you can see".

Seki nodded again, and asked "So I have your confirmation that everything is running on schedule?"

Trying hard to keep her rage restrained at his damn impassive expression, Shiel gritted her teeth and said "Yes, you do"

Another long silence, so long that, soon, even Seki was starting to feel the strain. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to it. "Why are you really here?" she burst out, her anger finally breaking loose.

Seki gaped in surprise at the sudden shift in mood, but before he could answer her, the girl had marched up to him and taken fistfuls of his robes in her hands and was tugging him back and forth. "I know you're not here to check on this place, any underling could do that! So what is it?"

Not knowing what to answer, he shrugged her off and turned away from her, his face hidden by his red locks. "I can't lie to you. I might be tempted, but you can always tell, can't you Shiel?" he asked her quietly.

Shiel snorted. "Damn right I can!"

Voice still barely above a whisper, Seki said resignedly "Then I won't"

She was all set to yell at him when this statement stopped her in his tracks. "W-what?" she stammered in confusion. The next second, two strong arms had enveloped her and pulled her forward. She looked at Seki, shocked. "What are you doing?" she whispered, the look on his face now anything but impassive, and altogether more unsettling.

"You're right, I didn't need to come down here. In fact, I had to fight to be allowed to come instead of a simple officer. I came here to see…you" he stopped, breaking her now wide eyed gaze to instead stare at the smoke beginning to rise from a chimney in the distance.

Shiel didn't know what to make of this unexpected confession and decided to wait for him to speak again.

She didn't have long to wait, for he soon did. "The reason I saved you from Pairon wasn't because of company rules, or petty rivalry, or anything like that. Nor was the reason I sent you down here to the slums. I did it because I thought that you would be safer if you could do nothing. You were tough enough to live in the slums" Shiel still didn't speak.

"But the main reason I did those things was because…" he sighed "…I love you Shiel" Shiel gave an involuntary gasp at these words and grasped his face to pull him back to her eyes.

"When the Maiden went back, I thought I had nothing. My sister was gone, and worse, the guy I loved didn't seem to care what I did. I didn't apply to be transferred back because I couldn't bear to see him every day and know he felt nothing for me. It was easier to stay here, where he…wasn't"

She hissed in frustration and decided to just spit it out. "I didn't want to see you if I couldn't love you!" she yelled and then hid her face in his chest and cried. Although he was still in shock that she shared his feelings, this was no time to get flaky. He lifted her head to meet his.

"You have got something Shiel…you've got me" he breathed, and then he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that. I don't think that came out very well, but that's partly because my arms, back and one of my legs ache quite badly right now. I think Seki may be OOC, but I don't really care. Is anyone going to review this anyway? If you are one of the few people who have seen this brilliant anime then please review.


End file.
